Golden Harvest
by Mimo PYC
Summary: Kim Junsu seorang namja desa yang memiliki mimpi pergi ke kota. impian yang telah dia impikan sejak di duduk di bangku SMP "aku tidak peduli seperti apa jalan didepan, mimpi itu akan kuraih"


**GOLDEN HARVEST**

 **Genre : entah lah gak kepikiran xD**

 **Author: Mimo**

 **Pairing : - YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu)**

 **Warning : Typos, YAOI, fanfic aneh bin ajaib hehehe**

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dimana semua orang masih dalam alam bawah sadar mereka, Namun tidak dengan namja imut bernama Kim Junsu, dipagi buta dia harus membantu hyungya. Junsu memiliki seorang kakak laki – laki bernama Kim Jaejoong yang telah menikah dengan seorang namja setahun yang lalu, yah kakak Junsu memang gay begitupun dengan Junsu. Kedua orang tua mereka telah tiada sejak Junsu duduk di bangku sekolah dasar meski begitu mereka dapat hidup dengan sangat baik. Junsu bercita – cita ingin tinggal di kota dan hidup bahagia di kota bersama pangeran idamannya.

"Junsu –ah! Cepat bawa pupuk kandangnya kemari!" teriak seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah hyungnya.  
Merasa namanya di panggil, Junsu bergegas membawa pupuk kandang yang baunya sangat menyengat.

"Hyung kenapa selalu menyuruhku, kalau ketahuan berpakaian kayak gini, cinta yang muncul 1.000 tahun sekali bisa melayang!" rengek junsu

"gak ada siapa – siapa kok! Lagi pula kita kan anak petani, jadi tidak perlu bersungut – sungut arraseo" cemoh sang kakak yang tidak tahan dendengar adiknya yang selalu merengek saat membawa pupuk kandang.

"arraseo hyung"

 _ **Junsu Pov**_

Huft kalau begini terus mana ada seseorang yang menyukaiku apalagi dengan tampilan seperti ini hah~~ sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika harus bertani setiap pagi sebelum ke sekolah tapi rasanya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada hari – hari yang membosankan tanpa cinta dan glamor ini! Aku ingin hidup dikota besar, siapa tahu kalau aku tampil modis seperti anak kota akan muncul seorang pangeran tampan dari kota dan tumbuh cinta diantara kami berdua.

Ah iya aku lupa hehehe seperti yang author katakan, aku dan kakakku adalah gay itu memang benar bukan berarti populitas wanita telah punah bahkan di sekolahku banyak gadis – gadis cantik. Sebenarnya kedua orang tua kami adalah gay juga jadi aku pikir ini adalah keturunan meski eomma kami adalah namja tapi dia sangat special karena dia memiliki Rahim. Oleh sebab itulah aku dan Joogie hyung berada di dunia ini. Jaejoong hyung menikah setahun yang lalu dan sekarang sedang mangandung keponakan tercintaku, kalian tahu meski hyungku adalah namja tapi dia benar – benar Nampak seperti yeoja hihihi wajahnya yang begitu cantik dan sangat sempurna pantas saja Yunho hyung terpesona dengan kecantikannya hahaha

"yakk duckbutt! Apa kau akan terus melamun dan mengatakan yang tidak – tidak tentang diriku eoh? Apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa eoh?" mendengar panggilan joogie hyung membuatku sadar dan bergegas mandi sebelum dia mengeluarkan kata – kata bijaknya.

 _ **Junsu pov end**_

"mau hyung antar sampai sekolah ? ayo naik suie" ajak yunho yang merasa kasihan melihat junsu harus jalan setiap kesekolah (kendaraan yg di gunakan disini kalian tahu kan itu sejenis motor yang rodanya ada tiga terus ada gerobak kayunya di belakang pokoknya yah kayak gitu lah)

"heheh tidak usah Yunho hyung, gak cocok dong ! soalnya kan di sekolah aku dianggap anak yang paling kota dan suatu hari nanti akan dibawa pergi oleh seseorang ke kota besar, aku berangkat" ucap junsu dengan polosnya membuat kedua hyungnya hanya bisa saling melongo

'memangnya di pedesaan kayak gini bakal muncul orang seperti itu' batin jaejoong

'err daripada buang – buang waktu percuma lebih baik di pakai untuk bercocok tanam' kali ini yunho yang berkata dalam hati.

"aku tahu itu hyung" junsu yang tiba – tiba berada didepan kedua hyungnya membuat keduanya kaget.

"kupikir kau sudah berangkat" Tanya jaejoong

"ayam ini mengikutiku, jadi tahan sebentar sampai aku pulang sekolah" ucap junsu sambil menyerahkan anak ayam yang mengikutinya dan bergegas kesekolah.

 **At Toho School**

Kriing~~~kringg~~~

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk junsu pulang – pergi ke sekolah didesa yang hanya terdiri dari satu kelas.

'hah akhirnya sampai' batin junsu

"selamat pagi hyung" sapa changmin, junsu yang masih harus mengatur nafasnya hanya bisa memberikan senyum.

"junsu hyung repot juga ya kalau rumahnya jauh"

Setiap hari respon teman – teman junsu sangat baik, mereka sangat kagum melihat setiap penampilan junsu disekolah sangat mirip anak kota.

"lucunya kalung rantai junsu hyung, ini pasti mahal dan sedang ngetrend di kota kan hyung"

"eh ? heheheh iya i-ini sedang ngetrend di kota" jawab junsu dengan terbata – bata.

Dikelasnya hanya changmin yang tahu kalau junsu tinggal cukup jauh dari desa.

 _ **Junsu Pov**_

Hah aku benar – benar menyedihkan bukan ? harus berpura – pura menjadi seperti anak kota. Teman – teman disekolah seenaknya saja menilai diriku yang berpakaian ala anak kota. Puftt… Kira – kira bagaimana reaksi mereka ya, kalau melihat ku dengan pakaian kampungan yang kupakai saat bercocok tanam ? huwah aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Yah meskipun salah satu dari mereka yaitu Shim Changmin mengetahuinya tapi dia tahu menjaga perasaan orang lain. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri meski jarak rumah kami berbeda tapi changmin selalu mendatangiku walau hanya sekedar untuk bercerita.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?"

"hmm seperti biasa Minnie, memikirkan apa yang akan aku kenakan untuk penampilanku" jawabku dengan nada yang sendu

"just be yourself hyung! Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi orang yang tidak bersyukur"

Perkataan changmin sontak membuatku kaget perasaanku mulai memanas, pikiranku kacau, air mataku pun mengalir, hatiku mulai merasa risau dan gelisah.

 _Apakah aku harus berhenti ?_

 **TBC or Continue**

 **Ini FF YOOSU pertama saya, jadi bagus enggaknya saya juga gak tahu hehehehe tolong bantu yah**

 **Entahlah saya juga tidak tahu kenapa kepikiran buat FF YOOSU**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
